Starboard Way High School: The Big Four
by LittleRedNinja
Summary: This story is about The big four and there first year of high school.
1. Meeting Jack

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first Fanfiction ever, alot of people that might come up I've read there stories, I will be always e updating this until I have no more ideas and then I might create a Second one and here's a question: I've already added Frosty, so who should I add next?  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Jack

(Authors POV)

Hiccup woke up on a usual sunny morning, Toothless was sleeping like a cat as usual and slightly snoring. He then got up and put on his clothes, walking out of his bedroom and going downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After he ate his breakfast, he put down some fish for Toothless so he would have breakfast while he's at school, Hiccup put on his laptop bag, with his Mac Book and his lunch with his charger in his bag. He then walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Hiccup started walking to High School. He knew that he'd see all of he's usual friends, Astrid, Snotlout (He's Cousin), Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruff and Tuff. Hiccup wouldn't walk all the way to High school, he would catch the train to school as well, and seeming that this would be the first day at high school. He would meet a lot of new people. "Hay Hiccup" Astrid yelled from across the street. "Oh Hay Astrid" Hiccup said. Astrid started walking across the street. She then kissed Hiccup on the cheek and hugged him "What was that for?" Hiccup asked. "For going to the right school" Astrid whispered, Hiccup then had a slight smile going bigger as she said that.

(Hiccups POV)

Astrid was sitting on a wooden, glossed chair, and I was standing up. All of a sudden I saw a boy with white hair that was the same length as mine and he was just as tall as me. He then came up to and asked "Is the way train that takes you to Starboard Way High School?" He asked. I then blushed out of embarrassment. "Uh...Y...Yeah, I...I think it is" I said. He the put his hand out for me to shake it. "Jack, Jack Frost" He said. I then shook his hand, it was ice cold. "Jeez, your cold man" I said. "Yeah, where do you think the name comes from" Jack said. We both laughed at that, he also was carrying a staff with him. "What's that for?" I asked. "Oh, it's my staff, I can create ice with this thing" Jack said. "Well, I guess that _is _where you get your name from" Hiccup said. All of a sudden a voice came over the P.A.

"_dear all passengers, train 04 is arriving and departing from San Francisco Main to Starboard Way Train station" _The voice said. The train then started to appear from the tunnel. It stopped about 45 seconds later and I was at the back, I don't know why I always sit at the back, but for some reason, I just do.

(Jack's POV)

I started to get on the train and then I realised, where was the boy that I had met earlier. I bet he was sitting down near the back. I decided to go on the train go down the back. I then seen the boy that I had seen earlier. I then sat next to him. "Forget me for being so rude, but I forgot to ask, what's your name?" I asked. "Hiccup" the boy said. I then looked at him with a weird face "Hiccup?" I asked. "Yeah, trust me, where I come from those kind of names scare of trolls and people, some of them anyway" Hiccup said. I tried my hardest to hold in my laugh, why would your parents call him Hiccup? The train then started moving. Pretty soon we'd be on our way.

(Astrid's POV)

I was sitting at the back just behind Hiccup when the boy that he was talking to earlier came up to him, and just behind him was Snotlout, who had to _Just_ sit next to me "hay babe" Snotlout said. Making him self comfortable. "Nice try, Hiccup's my boyfriend, now pee off" I said in an angry toned voice. But he didn't care. He then tried to kiss me, and I hit in his sweet spot (his goolies). He the yelped in pain. "Okay, moving, moving" he said. Moving to the seat diagonally right of me. Then Ruffnut came and sat next to me. Just great, I needed this for my first day of high school "Hay" she said. "Hi" I said in a tone that said that I wasn't in the mood for talking. She obviously got the message then I heard Hiccup say "hay Astrid" he said. "yeah" I said. "I'd like for you to meet Jack. Jack, Astrid, Astrid Jack" Hiccup said. "Hi" Jack said as he put he hand out. I shook it "Astrid...what in Thor's name is up with your hand!" I screamed. "Does everyone have to point that out" Jack Muttered under his breath "that's where my name comes from the Frost part" Jack said. "Oh Okay" I said. He hand felt like my hand was frozen for 40 years.


	2. On Our Way

**A/N:Hey Guys, Sorry i haven't been updating for a while because I didn't know how to put more chapters on this story. Geez i'm such a god damn noob, b ut anyway. since it is New years day In AEDST. I'll add more chapters**

* * *

Chapter 2: On Our Way

(Hiccup's POV)

I was sitting next to Jack who was making Ice on his hand the crunching it up in his hand. I then put my headphones in my ears and turned my iPod on, I then went to music and touched 'The Rolling Stones'. I only had one album, and on that one album I had only one song 'Start me Up'. And I touched the song, and then it started. I then saw Jack pull out his iPod, I then pulled out one of my headphones and asked Jack "I never knew you had an iPod" I said in a surprised voice "Yeah, I did since 2012" Jack said. I nodded in surprise. I had mine since 2011. I then put it on lock and put it in my pocket. I knew that my iPod was on shuffle, so I was safe seeming that I had 8,000 tracks of music. Then the train had stopped. There must have been a few train stations before we reached Starboard Way train station. The doors opened and someone came in, I saw two girls, one girl had red hair and one girl had long blonde hair, way down to the back of her legs and one had the same color hair only shorter. She also wore a crown, was today dress-up day. No, it couldn't have been. Usually we all have that at the end of the year. Well she may have strange fashion sense but her aura tells me that she's friendly. "3 More stops" I heard Jack say. I sat back down after I was leaning to see who it was. My mind was racing, do I go say hello to her now or during recess? My mind finally resorted to an opinion. I'll go talk to them and introduce myself during recess. The doors then closed and the train started moving.

(Snotlout's POV)

Astrid hit me in the balls, and it still hurt, how could she choose fish bone over me . I'm like the hottest teen on Berk. Even though we moved to San Francisco, I was still the hottest teen out of all of the group. But she preferred Fish bone over me, there was no way I was going to let that happen. I just then had a plan. I gonna create rumors about the couple so she goes with me if she breaks up. I then started to laugh in silence, thank god no one could here me

(Astrid's POV)

I knew what Snotlout was thinking about, he always created rumors about me and Hiccup and he always calls Hiccup Fish bone which pees me off. I felt like I wanted to kick him in the balls forever until he died. He knew already that I never liked him, I had an interest into Hiccup since I was 10. but I never told him that. Not until he found Toothless. Even Toothless knew that I liked him.

(Jack's POV)

I noticed the three girls that came on the train, one had red hair, one had hair down to her legs and one had the same hair color only shorter and in a braid, wearing a crown and a blue dress. I think she looked alright, but it was the red haired one that got my attention. My brain was telling me to introduce myself, but I'd rather do it later instead of falling straight on my backside.

(Authors POV)

As the group went to school with 3 mores tops on the way, the saw the views and the heights of San Francisco. While everyone was looking at the view, everyone was shocked to see the beautiful golden gate bride just over the sunrise. Which made it look even better. The train then stopped at a sub way it still wasn't the train station that they were looking for "2 more stops to go" Jack said as he skipped to the next track on his iPod. The train picked up some more people and then went on it's way

(Astrid's POV)

I was so excited to be going to the same school with Hiccup, I hope we had the same class together as well. And I wanted to know more about the guy with the cold hand, I think his name was Jack Frost, well if it was. I can see why he's called that. I also wanted to know what happened in his life. The train stopped again. The views may have been amazing, but the train station was even more amazing. It was almost like grand central station from Madagascar. So beautiful, so big


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day

(Hiccup's POV)

I was now listening to Janet Jackson's Son of a gun, who knew that she'd swear that much in a song, apart from scream with her brother. When the train stopped, I saw inside that train station. It was big and beautiful, not like Grand Central Station, it was bigger and more beautiful. The train opened it's doors and let a few more people in and before you knew it, we were off, the train took off faster then usual, which was weird. I took a glimpse out the window and saw the train speed limit, it was 80mph. Which was exceedingly fast for a train. We'd usually be going 30mph, but 80 now got me worried that we were going this fast, where we going to die?

(Jack's POV)

The train had just picked up passengers and the doors closed, the train started moving faster then usual, I stared gripping the end of the chair arms, thinking that we were going to crash. I looked down at my iPod because I was tracking the train, because there was also free Wi-Fi on the train as well, It was about 4kms to the next train station.

(Astrid's POV)

The train was speeding, probably as fast as it could. I was gripping onto my seat as hard as I could to keep my face from going to the wall. I heard everyone yell "Whoa!". I could see why they were yelling out "Whoa". All of a sudden I heard an Announcement over the P.A.

"All Passengers, just to let you know we are 4kms away from our next destination, so please hold on your hats, and seats he he, see the little joke I cracked there, no. fine" The P.A then made a crackle sound before all you could here is the train rushing with the rails.

(Authors POV)

The train was 4km away from it's next stop, so the train had to go fast. The train was now going 85mph, and it was going so fast you didn't get to see some of the landmarks that were made in San Francisco.

(Hiccup's POV)

I got used to the train moving backwards and forwards. Well that's because I was sitting on a side seat, every few seconds you would move back and forth. And it would happen all over again. It got a little annoying, but after a while, you got used to it. Then I heard Jack say "2 kms left". I just stared t the ground while I was listening to "What's Up With You". "You alright?" I heard someone say. I took out an ear-pod. "Who was that?" I asked. It was Astrid. "Me" Astrid said. "Oh, it's nothing, I was just staring at the ground" I replied. "No really tell me" Astrid said. I sighed in frustration, "Fine, is it alright if I make friends with other girls" I asked. I then closed my eyes, thinking that I'd get slapped over the head. "No, it's Okay!" She said. I opened my eyes, I was shocked. She didn't hit me and I didn't get yelled at, was she feeling alright? "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, at least if you don't cheat on me" She said, with a mad look on her face. "Oh...cheat on you, what have you been eating dragon nip again?" I asked. "because never in my heart would I cheat on you" I continued. She then hit me. "That's for saying that I'm On dragon nip" Astrid said. "OW" I said. Rubbing my shoulder. She laughed at that

(Jack's POV)

I watched Hiccup and Astrid as they started play-fighting. I could tell hat they were Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I just wondered how long. Then all of a sudden, the train stopped.


	4. New Adventure

Chapter 5: New adventure

(Jack's POV)

i think that we reached our train station, "_Excuse__ me all passengers,we have just one stop until we reach starboard way high school. So please say calm and enjoy the trip_". I was just thinking in my mind who had been picked up next, but then the train started moving and i could only think about one thing. My thoughts have been disrupted.

(Hiccups POV)

When the train stopped, Astrid and I were still play-fighting. Then all of a sudden, I moved back and fell in jack's lap."Oh, sorry!" I said embarrassed, "It's okay" Jack said. I then got back up and brushed myself off. I dont know why though, and continued play-fighting with Astrid. I then heard Jack laughing at us because we were slapping our hands together. Then I made the move and slapped her on the face. "you bastard" I heard her say. I laughed at the way she said it, like a welsh person. She then wrapped her hands around my throat and stared choking me, I then started making an inside joke, gagging while she was choking me. She then stopped and said "Ew!" I then did what she did. Punched her on the arm. "That's for trying to choak me" I said,still laughing, then she punched me back. "That's for punching me" she replied. I then laughed some more at that joke. And then she pushed her hair back "Okay, i'll admit that was kind of funny!" She said. I then started playing music again. Both Astrid and I then both went back to our normal selves. "How many minutes?" I asked Jack. "five minutes" he said. To me, and I nodded. He then smiled back at me and I then turned my head around to look out the window. The view of the golden gate bridge was amazing. All i could say was "Woah". The we went in a dark tunnel. So much for he view, but the I could see lights coming up ahead. "Where are those lights coming from" I asked. "Didn't you hear the announcement?" Jack asked. "No" I said in a worried tone. "Were going to reach Starboard way subway in a couple of Minutes" Jack said. "Oh, okay, sorry. I didnt hear it" I said, embarresed. "oh, no dont worry about it. You don't need to be sorry" Jack said. "Are you sure" I replied. "Yeah man!". As the train stopped and everybody started to get up. Astrid and I were waiting for everybody to get up and then go out so we can go out peacfully. As we were standing next to each other. I diceded to start a conversation. "How's Stormfly" I asked. "Alright, she going alright apart from a issue then and again" Astrid said. "How Toothless?" Astrid asked, replying I said "Very good actually. I told him that we might have new guest apart from he old ones" I said. "So I'm old" Astrid said "No!" I said immideitly. 


	5. Arriving at Starboard Way High School

Chapter 6

After what was at least 35 minutes of being on the railroad to get to school and 5 minutes of walking which took actually 40 minutes I felt quite happy about gong to this school. Jack was walking next to me on my left and Astrid was on my right. I couldn't feel more comfortable and on my just around the corner was the school we'd been wanting to go to for 4 months now. As we turned round the corner, all 3 of us gasped. At he wonderful site that we were seeing, the biggest college that we'd ever seen, it was full of people walking around. I had stopped looking at the veiw while Astrid and Jack were going ahead. I then got out of my daydream, and started speed-walking "Wait for me guys!" I yelled. "Yeah, yeah!" I heard Astrid say. "Very comforting coming from a big girl like you" I said. Earning a punch that made her wake straight away from her daydream. "That's for making fun of me" She said. I know that I'll have a heap of bruises, that's for sure. We then started running as a group. Just me, Astrid and Jack to the gates. And as we ran to the gates we found a guy that looked like he was at a magazine stand. The was a sign as well on top of the stand saying 'The Guide to new high school students '. I lined up, thank god there was only 5 people at the stand. Well, 8 people now. Including me, Astrid and jack, as we lined up those two girls that I saw on the subway earlier. But right now I was in front of the stand. "Hi, I'm simon, I'm your year 7-9 president. Dont worry, we dont take charge on you, we take_ care_ of you. " I heard Simon say "My name's Hiccup" I said. Happily, eager to explore this high school. "Oh, we have an eager beaver, take this guide and you'll be on your way" Simon said. "Thank you" I said. And he noded at me and I stood offside to wait for my freinds. After my freinds had been served, I walked up to them. "What do you think of Simon?" I asked out of curousity. "Very Nice guy" Jack said to my question. Astrid noded at what I said in we only had one thing to do, go inside Starboard Way High school.


	6. Period 1

Chapter 7: Period 1

(Hiccup's POV)

As sat down on my chair to start the day off. There was a teacher and a principal that came in. "Hello year 7's" The Principal said. "Hello" The whole class called out. "Now students of course you know that you have math now so treat ms. Lafirra with respect, and if you guys didn't know already know, my name is Ms. Monroe, and it's not after the _Famous_ actor Marilyn Monroe" She also noted. Then she slowly, but surley kept an eye on us and walked off. "Okay, hello guys, of couse you now know my name. Which is Ms. Lafirra. And today just to kick it off. We're doing ratios today" Then after Ms. Lafirra ceased her talking. There was a loud uproar, including me about doing ratios. And if you didn't know, the classroom looked like a university room the seats and tables were up on a hill. Which made it really easy for me to relax. Because I knew that both my freinds were here and my other freinds were behind me. So i was comfortable. "Okay I'm going to call out the roll. While I'm doing that, prepare to introduce yourself" I heard miss say. While Astrid and Jack were talking, I was busy on foucusing on my ratios. We'd started on chapter 5A. Any math task seemed simple for me. Including year 12 math. It seemed so complicated for the class but i'd get it done within 15 minutes. The roll had been done and I was already been though half of all of the chapter. "Okay, guys, lets start with you at the back" I heard ms. Monroe say, I put my head up and i saw her pointing to me. "Uh.. Hello, my names Hiccup, I'm 13 years old and I come from berk" I said. "Okay, were is this, berk you speak of?" The Teacher replied. I heard people sniggering in front of me "Uh, A couple of hours away, 4 days posibly. Because we are in San Francisco, after all" I said in an awkward voice. "Okay, and what do you like" She replied. "Dragons, work and very hard calculations" I said sternly. I then heard people laughing hard. I then looked at Astrid and she was holding up her book and it said a message. 'Don't worry, Hiccup' i smiled and noded at the Astrid. thinking that she was in the same situation as me with the Dragons, i then went back and did my work, I was up to Question 8 of 10 Questions.


	7. Period 2

Chapter 8: Period 2

(Hiccup's POV)

As class came to a finish, and I had completely finished two exercises. Which I was very happy with. I went to period 2 which was reading. Everybody that I knew as Friends had come to class and all the Friends that i knew off Berk. Fishlegs (who was late and didn't catch the train today). Astrid, the twins and selfish cousin Snotlout (who was bad at reading) It took me a couple of years to get used to reading but I got the hang of it. "Good Morning class!"I heard a familiar person say. "I'm your teacher" It was Gobber. "Oh god" I muttered. Astrid was sitting next to me, so all I heard was a loud thump "OW!" I heard her say. "Are you okay" I asked. "Just fine" She said. I then heard Snotlout groaning. I then looked up "Okay class, it's time we..." He stopped for a second, he then started staring at me. I then waved to him and did an awkward smile. He then looked around the room and his eyes widened. He saw the rest of the gang here with me. Then I saw the look on his face and it just said 'What are they doing here'. He then continued "start with the roll" he said. And then walked around the room. He started calling out the names of the class, but when he got to me, I heard someone say "The useless" I then looked over to Snotlout. He had his face to the back of wall. Gobber then called out Snotlout's name and I yelled out 'Booger picker' then the class went in an uproar of 'EW' my plan had worked. I got finally got him back. Causing the whole class to have a grudge against him finally worked. Now that I realized the older that I got the more he got under my skin, which really annoyed me.

After that incident everybody was talking over Gobber, nobody could hear him because it was so damn noisy. So he was talking in a soft voice telling everybody to shut up. Nobody still could him, except me, Astrid, Jack and the twins. Finally they were listening "EVERYBODY, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS" a great voice boomed across the classroom. I then heard someone scream because of the freighting voice that he had. "Now, today's lesson will go as planned, you are all reading a book called Charlie and the Chocolate factory by a author Named Roald Dahl. Now if you all go to page 11, the first page should be there" I heard Gobber say. And then he came up to the group "As for the rest of you" I heard him say. "You guys can do whatever you want, in the schhol" I heard Gobber say. "Okay, well, why don't we just go to the library" I said. "Sure, It'll give us _Something_ to do." Astrid said. And we then started walking to the Library


	8. The Library

Chapter 9: The library

As Hiccup, Astrid and Jack just started walking out of there classroom. Jack went to his locker, but Astrid or Hiccup didn't notice. Jack was grabbing out his laptop so he could do some research. "So, what do you think of school?" Astrid asked. "It's alright" Jack said. Rudely interrupting Astrid and Hiccup's Moment. Hiccup just looked over Astrid's shoulder and gave Jack the 'Look'. As if to say 'she was talking to me' Jack then put he's head down in shame as if to say 'Oh, right, she was talking to you'. Hiccup then continued. "It's great so far" Hiccup said. As the group was walking down the hall, they saw a sign, which was heading to the library. So they headed that way

(Hiccup's POV)

As Astrid had her arm over my shoulder, I looked at the sign, just barley passing it. I saw that the library was strait ahead. So that must be that building that goes underground. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Jack trailing behind us. "What's Up Jack" I heard Astrid say. "Oh Nothing" Jack Replied. Astrid then looked at me. "You gave him the look, didn't you?" Astrid said. "How...I...Fine, I did" I said, with an embarrassed look on my face. "Why did you?" Astrid Whispered. "I don't Know, why you're around it's natural." Just saying that to her I could tell that she was a ticking time bomb going off. I pulled myself away from her. "Y...You Know, I'm Just going to go grab my MacBook, i'll see you soon" I said. I then ran down the hall with no mercy. After running for at least 20 seconds, I finally Reached my locker. Unlocked it, unzipped my bag, gabbed my MacBook and my Charger. I then ran down the hall back to were Astrid and Jack where. I just managed to just see them talking to each other. "I'm Back". They both turned around too see me. "So Whats Everybody going to do?" I questioned The two. "Well I'm going to learn about some Demonology and then Dragonology. Astrid looked at me with concern "Jack you go ahead, We'll be there soon" Astrid said. "Okay" He Simply Replied. "So explain yourself" Astrid said with fury in her eyes. "I...I...uh, I just don't like people budding in...uh you know!" I said very awkwardly. Astrid then punched me and she _Ment _it. And when she means it she means business. "Fine, you wanna know why?" I said. "Why?" She said. "Because, when people bud in when were talking I don't like it and you know who brought that out in me!" I said with a stern voice. "Who?" Astrid asked. "Snotlout" I replied. "Are you that serious?!" Astrid said starting to raise her voice. I nodded. "Now if you don't mind me, i've got bussiness to do!" i said. Walking to the libary faster then both Astrid and Jack


	9. In The Library

Chapter 10: In the Library

(Hiccup's POV)

I was the first on to reach the library, and trust me. When I reach the library first, the last part that you've ever seen of me will be entering the library, I grabbed my laptop so I could do some information on Parapsychology, yes I was into the study of ghosts, and how they managed to walk around and how they even existed. But right now before I even thought about going and doing my research, I had to find a spot were either Jack OR Astrid couldn't find me.

(Astrid's POV)

I walked into the library, Jack was trailing right behind me, when I walked I didn't manage to see a library this big, It was full of tall bookcases that you had to use ladders on to get a book that was way up there. I love these kinds of libraries. I then looked down to see a familiar face, Hiccup, he was walking down one of the book isles, so I decided to quietly follow him. He started walking down the isle, he looked behind he back and I hid behind the bookshelf. I heard him start walking again and I let out a big sigh of relief. Thank god I haven't been caught

(Hiccup's POV)

I started to speed walk, I didn't want anyone following me to a hiding spot that I may have found, god the library was so big here, it went for miles, I then felt a bit of a ditch it the carpet, I then realized that the library was going underground, which was even more cool. I then heard footsteps. I suddenly looked behind me to see if anybody was stalking me. No one was, but ever since I hung around Toothless I just seem to get this weird feeling that someone IS watching and IS following me. I just shrugged my shoulders and the started speed walking faster. I then almost dropped my charger for my MacBook; thank god I didn't because whoever that person was, they were out to get me.

(Jack's POV)

I was still stunned as I walked into the library, but I had no time to look around, as I had to find Astrid. I just saw her running or at least creeping I hope down the isle of books chasing Hiccup. I thought I might as well try and foil her plans trying to follow Hiccup, hey I love pranks so, and I might as well do it. I ran down the Isle beside the one that Astrid was in and headed down it. I just saw her hiding behind a bookshelf. So I just snuck behind her and just tapped her shoulder, I then expected the unexpected, I was punched right on the nose, knocking me out straight away which was followed by an "Ooof!"HHH I then landed straight on the ground taking my stick down with me, and the worst thing about it. It hit on the nose as well.

A/N: Hey again guys, as you know this is my schedule for writing FanFictions

The Swap

Dragon Riders of New York

Starboard Way high School- the Big Four

As you may not know as well I'm sick so it might take me a while to write FanFictions. But don't worry, I will get it done. Trust me

See you later fellow Night Fury Riders

Don't get sick like your fellow Rider


	10. Ms Franklin's first aid room

Chapter 11: Ms. Franklins First Aid room  
(Jack's P.O.V)

As I started to wake up, all I could feel was pain. Yep, so much for trying to creep up on Astrid while she was sneaking up on Hiccup, All I could feel was numbness and pain and when I got up, oh boy did that ever hurt, the first burst of pain was from my back from being on the bed for too long, the nurse said to me that I'd been out for 4 hours straight, the next burst of pain was on my face, and my nose and head specifically hurt because someone punched me, and then my stick just had to specifically hit my nose, now that you think about it, my nose is probably broken now, as I got up to go look in the mirror, I opened my eyes again, I then got up alright, as I finally got up and looked up at the mirror, my face looked pretty normal, my face was normal, and my nose just had a bit of a bruise on it

"Are you okay" The first aid teacher said.

I replied by saying "Yeah I'm just fine just a little dizzy"

"Alright, just let me know if your more than a little of dizzy alright?" The first aid lady said.

"Alright" I then walked off with my staff and slowly walked back to my locker, grabbing my bag and slowly walking down to the train station.

(Hiccup's POV)

Astrid and I including the rest of the gang were at the train station, we were still worried about Jack, but they said if anything gets any worse that he'd be sent to the hospital. But then we saw someone familiar as the train arrived, we all went in, but I didn't notice Jack.

(Jack's POV)  
As I checked my ticket, I went to go down the escalator because me taking the stairs takes too damn long, so as I was going down the escalator the train arrived. Once I saw the train, I automatically started jumping down the escalator and running to the train before I was deemed as late. I finally got off of the escalator and started running toward to the train, the doors were closing and I just ran fast enough to get in the train

"You finally made it" A familiar voice said, Hiccup said, putting his arm around me

"Sure did" I said smiling and looking into his eyes for a quick second before looking at the train, now moving

**A/N: Guys, I honestly don't know where that went, that was basically a lost cause, for example, Janet Jackson's album release after her Halftime Nip Slip in 2004. Anyway, there will be about 2 more chapters or so before I finally kill it off, this is no way getting adopted like I said because I didn't know what to do for the other stories, and now I do, anyway it's about 10:23 here guys, so yeah,**

**Night fury rider out!**


	11. On a train

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back for the second last chapter for Starboard way High school. But anyway, I don't know what to say for this authors not except that I'll keep you guys live and updated on the chapters**

**Chapter 13: On the train**

(Hiccup's POV)

It's been about half an hour now since the train left Starboard Way Central and it's been a couple of Minutes since everyone fell asleep, but me. All I was doing was Listening to music from my iPhone and looking out the Window of the train and all I could see was Blurriness but thank god there was a far distance cause far away I could see a beautiful distance of the Golden gate bridge. I sighed as I looked over to the beautiful sleeping Astrid. Oh how she was pretty when she as sleeping. The only one thing was that if I said anything about her sleeping I'd get a punch in the arm and a greeting of "Creep" before she tried to go back to sleep. And if she couldn't get back to sleep, she'd come back with me to my house and punch me in the stomach and then the arm and just say to me "That was for waking me up and not letting me get any sleep" But the one thing I never regretted was how she slept over with me and yes, she slept with me, but we didn't do anything intimate, we either just made out or we just slept because Toothless was watching us. And we didn't want him watching us but beyond that, dad would hear the two of us and we would make a heap of noise anyway. But anyway while I was listening to my music, I started to fall asleep as well. A two hour train ride home is a long way from home so I need something to at least entertain me, even sleeping and listening will do that job for me.

(Snotlout's POV)  
It's been about half an hour now since I went to sleep and I woke up. I sighed from boredom because sitting right next to me was Tuffnut, snoring his head off, we had just made our way to the next train station our train station was about 15 miles away, practically a hour and a half away, but yet I was so bored with this train, why couldn't I just be home already playing with Hookfang, flying with him and making him dinner...which was highly disgusting but it was all worth it to make my bud happy.

(Astrid's POV)

It's been an hour now and I just woke up next who Hiccup who was now sleeping with his headphones in his ears. I could tell that he was listening to a soft Ballad, ever since he watched MTV he hasn't been the same with music. As I went to get up I sat back down straight away because I was feeling a little light headed

"Rule one, never get up from sleeping straight away in a moving train" I said whispering. As I got up I finally managed to keep balance while I was walking and went to the toilet. After I finished going to the toilet I went to sit back down on my train seat before I looked over to see Hiccup awake

"Oh Lazy bones is awake, finally" I chuckled and he smiled back at me, then before I knew it I started to fall asleep, and it would be another 30 minutes before we got back home

**A/N: hey guys, I seemed to have run out of points from then on, I haven't had much inspiration cause I've had writers block, I honestly don't know what to write, I will try to at least update every 1-4 weeks, if not, spam me with messages, I don't care, but anyway guys, have a great day :)**


	12. The Ending

**A/N: Hey guys, FINALLY, The last Chapter! Yay! Now I can move onto different story and also my computer has windows 10 Yay! Guys top be honest it's like Windows XP except a whole lot more modern and a whole lot easier to work with and use anyway on with the story**

**(Hiccup's POV)**

It's been over an hour now since I got home and ever since I did, I've been bored since, Toothless is somewhere outside and I don't know where he was at all last time I saw him was when I walked inside, he pounced on me and licked my face and then rushed off to the toilet to clean my face and went upstairs to take my bag off but it was when I called out for toothless that there was a dead silence in the house, so I called out again and still there was not a peep, so I'm now sprawled out on my bed waiting for Toothless to come back, and it was about 5 minutes later that I fall asleep completely just on a random purpose, and it was about 3 hours later that there was a black lump lying next to me

"T..Toothless" I said with my voice all croaky as I rubbed my eyes to see properly. As he crooned at me and put his head in my lap. I smiled and pat his head

"Hey bud, it's good to see you again" He crooned and licked my face as I laughed and scratched his chin and he purred happily.

**A/N: Guys, I know, it sucks but that's all I had for the ending, couldn't think of anything else, Night Hawk should be out tommorow, as for now, I'm out it's about 12:09am and I'm tired as all hell, night Guys  
Viper**


End file.
